Beauty of youth
by XxCyannxX
Summary: Three murder in three days. The O.S.I.R have to investigate.


In this story Connor is back from Russia after three years, alive and well. Matt didn't have to leave.

Hope you enjoy !

And sorry for my bad english, I'm not Fluent Yet !

It was 3 am, Matt Preager got a call from Elsinger about a murder. 3 women were found death, there were friends and the two last were really worry about they savety. It was 7 am, Connor, Lindsay, Peter, Anton and Claire were listening to Matt, who explain them what he knew.

\- Four days ago a woman, Alice Martin, age 32, was found murdered in a alley near a bar called "the Retrograde". She was found by one of her friend Rosie McMillan, 34. They were at the birthday party of Maria Sanchez, 30. The four women told the police that she left for the bathroom and never came back, you know where i'm going right !

\- But why do we have to investigate a murder case, should't we let the police do the job ? Ask Peter

Matt take the remote control and show them the picture of Alice Martin, she was on the alley, she was oviously death, the other picture was one taken at the morgue. She was stab near her heart.

\- Rosie McMillan, who found her friend's body pretend that when they didn't saw her came back, they start looking for her. She heard a noise in the alley and saw a bright light, but when she got there, there was nothing exept for her friend bodie.

\- I should talk to her, maybe she will remind something more, or maybe Anton can do a hypnotize regression.

\- That's gonna be difficult Lindsay !

\- Why ?

He show them a second picture, this time of Rosie McMillan, She was also lying on a morgue table.

\- What happened to her ?

\- 3 Days ago, so the next day, she discoverd her friend, she was found dead, by Maria Sanchez, how pretend the same thing, a noise a bright light then nohting exept the body.

Another photo, this time of Maria Sanchez.

Two days ago, she was found dead too, by lee Jordan, the fouth friend, same sories.

\- So one murder a day, all were friends and the one who discoverd the bodie die the day after !

\- so it' seems !

\- What about Lee Jordan said Peter, she discoverd the body yesterday.

\- We need to solve this case and quickly or else before dawn, Lee Jordan will be dead.

Lindsay was with Grace Suterland interviewing her about the case and Anton was with Lee Jordan doing an hypnotize regression.

\- Lee, I want you to go back to yesterday, when you find the body of your friend Maria, where were you ?

\- At her housse, she called me, she was crying and was hysteric about some noise. She ask me to come.

When I arrived the the door was open, I go inside and call her but there was no answerd, I went upstairs, because I heard a noise, I tought it was her and then I saw a bright Light and she was dead.

Matt, Conor and Peter where watching throug the glass door when Lindsay join them.

-How is it going? She ask them.

-Same as the other, noise, light, dead bodies. And you with Grace ?

\- Same thing, she's terrifid, she is scare for her friend and to what might happen to them, she want's to know what's going on, and I don't blame her.

\- That's what we all want.

Lee and Grace decide to stay together at Grace place, the team put cameras all over the housse.

\- Don't worrie we have a watch on you, if anything happens we'll be there in a second Connor said to Grace.

\- Thanks, it's kind of you, but I have to admit that I'm scared by all this, It almost 22 pm and I'm worried about what might happen to Lee.

Connor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Grace look him in the eyes and put her hand on his cheek. You have beautifull eyes mister Doyle, are you married ?

He was very surprise by this change of attitude.

\- No, no I'm not married.

\- Girlfriend ?

At this moment Lindsay enter the Room.

\- Connor, we're ready.

Grace toke her hand of Connor cheek.

\- I'm sorry, I don't know what took me. I'm so stressed about all this stories.

Connor look at her with a warm smile.

Don't worrie we'll be watching you. He left the room. Grace sight heavily.

\- Are you ok Grace ?

It was Lee.

\- No, actualy no.

\- Don't worrie Grace, these people are here to help us, we're gonna be alright, right ?

\- Right.

Around 2 am Peter who was watching the monitors in the lab saw Lee get up from bed and go to the bathroom, after few second her heart start to go crazy and so as Grace's one.

\- Guys we have a situation here.

Matt and Connor who was in a car infront of the house rush inside and went upstairs, There found Grace with Lee, she was dead.

\- Why ? You were supposed to watch us, protect us,she's dead now !

Lindsay hand her a glass of water.

\- Thanks.

\- So Grace, can you tell me what happen.

\- Didn't you saw this on your cameras !

\- Not in the bathroom, no.

\- It was around 2 am, I was sleeping when I sudenly heard a noise, that wake me, I paniked and went to look after Lee. I go to her room, she was in the bathroom, I called her name but she wasn't answering me, so I go in. She was standing in front of me, suddenly this bright light came from nowhere and then she was dead, stab. Oh God, I'm next.

\- Grace, please calm down.

\- Calm down ! How Am I supossed to stay calm when my friends are all dying and knowing I'll be next.

She leave the livingroom, go to her room and slam the door.

\- How is she ? asked Matt.

\- In shook, she's feel like we can't protect her, and to be quit honest with you, I don't know how we can.

Few minutes later Grace got out of her room.

-Ok, I want you all out of my house.

They all watch her in astonishemend.

\- You can't do nothing so I want you all out.

\- Grace, no we...

\- GET OUT NOW !

Connor touch Lindsay's arm.

\- Come on Lindsay, there nothing we can do, for now.

The next morning, the team were in the lab. Claire and Anton just came back from the morgue.

\- So did you find something about Lee's murder ?

\- No, like the 3 others she was stab near her heart, no trace of fight or drugs in her system, nothing.

Matt was really confused.

\- So what can we do, we know nothing, nobody saw nothing ! Peter, what the with the cameras ?

Nothing, just Lee enter the bathroom, Grace 2 minutes after, the light and then you guys.

\- So we let her down, can't we do nothing to help her , ask Lindsay. I refuse to drop the case we have to find a way to help her.

\- Slow down Lindsay, I never said we drop the case, but right now she didn't want our help.

\- I can try to speak to her, she was in shook last night, and I can undertand her after what happen to Lee.

\- Ok, go talk to her, take Connor with you.

\- Right.

Matt get out of the lab, Connor follow soon.

\- Do you really thing we can do something to help her.

\- I hope so, if Lindsay doens't convince her I'm counting on you, she seems attract to you, maybe she'll listen.

\- Matt, I ...

\- Connor, should we go ! Said Lindsay haeding to the car.

\- Good luck Connor.

\- Yeah, thanks.

Lindsay park the car infront of Grace's housse.

They immediatelly saw that something was very wrong, the door was open.

Connor open it carefully and enter.

\- Grace?

The place was a mess, books were all over the floor and glass were broken.

Nobody seems to be there

\- I'll go check upstaires. Said Lindsay.

\- Be carefull ok !

She nodded and went upstairs, she open a door but no one was inside. She heard some noise at the end of the hall.

\- Grace, is that you ?

No answer

She open carefully the door. She was there, in a corner of a room.

-Grace ! Grace are you ok ?

-Yaeh!

\- Please, I know that you didn't want our help, that you think we can't protect you, but you have to trust us, we are trying our best.

\- I know, I'm sorry, I gess I freak out yesterday. But I don't want to die, I dont want to be the next victim of this... this thing, wathever it is.

\- Ok, come with me, Connor is downstairs, we drive you to the lab, and I will stay with you all night long if you want.

Lindsay head to the door to call Connor.

\- Thank Lindsay, you are very kind, I'm almost sorry for what I'm going to do !

Lindsay turn to Grace confuse.

\- What ?

Grace was very close to her.

-Almost sorry !

Lindsay feel a sharp pain on her side, her hand were full of blood, she look at Grace, she try to say something but she felt dizzy very quikly. She fall on the floor. Grace drop the knife near her and left.

Connor who didn't find anything downstairs decide to call for Lindsay when he heard someone running, he just saw Grace going out of the house, but no sign of Lindsay, he panic and rush upstairs.

\- Lindsay ?

No answer

\- Lindsay !

Nobody was on the right, he turn left and there, on the floor Lindsay were lying surround by blood. He rush to her.

\- Lindsay, what happen ?

She try to speak but could barely keep her eyes open.

\- Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here.

He take her in his arm and rush to the car.

He knew the nearest hospital was to far for her to survive, they need to stabilise her first, there was only the lab, Anton and Claire was there. He was at full speed.

\- Hang on there Lindsay, don't let me down. Blood start running out of her mouth.

\- Oh God no.

He stop in front of the lab, Lindsay wasn't breathing anymore, he cheek for her pulse, nothing. He get out of the car and cried for Anton and Claire. Matt and Peter go out and saw Connor with Lindsay in his arm, cover with blood.

\- What happend ?

They enter the Lab, Anton rush to them.

\- Quick put her on the table

\- She's not breathing. Said Connor.

Claire put the electrode near her neck and Anton cut her sweater to see the wound, it was really close to her heart.

-Anton, she has no pulse ! Cried Claire.

\- Claire, Matt, CPR !

-Ok charge 200, Clear

\- 300, clear

Still flat line. Connor and Peter were horrifid by what was happening in front of they eyes

\- 400, clear. Nothing.

-For God sake Lindsay, come back, don't give up ! Claire, adrenaline. Matt don't stop with the CPR

Claire grab the seringe and hand it to Anton

\- Ok, there, the plop He often in her heart. Still nothing.

\- 500, clear. Lindsay come back.

They all heard it, a small bip on the monitor, her heart start beatting again. They all have tears in they eyes.

\- Claire we need to stabilise her, the wound ! we need to get her to the hospital, now !

As Lindsay was in the operation room. Matt ask Connor.

\- What happen to her ?

\- I don't know, when we arrive at Grace's place the door was open, she went upsairs ans few minutes later I saw Grace run out, I found Lindsay bleeding to dead.

He sat on a chair and put his head in he hand.

Matt put a conforting hand on his shoulder.

\- She strong she'll be ok !

\- I really hope you're right, I can't lose her again.

Matt's phone ring.

\- Hello... what !... Yeah, I understand... On my way !

-It was Peter, he check the camera in Grace house to see what happens.

\- And ?

\- It was Grace herself who stab Lindsay !

Linsday wad lying in her bed, the operation went well and she was out of danger, altough still very week due to the loss of blood. She was sleeping now, Connor was sitting in the chair next to her bed and had her hand in his.

\- I'm sorry Lindsay, I shouldn't let you go alone, it's all my fault you're in this hospital bed, We are going to find Grace, I promise you !

Matt enter the room.

\- Connor, we localise her !

\- I'm coming

He kiss he on the lips and let go of her hand.

-I'll be back soon sweatheart, I love you !

\- So where is she?

\- In an abandoned building, Peter will meet us there.

Matt, connor and Peter enter the building.

\- Ok, guys, be carefull, I don't exactly what we are dealing with, but this woman is dangerous, so stay close.

They search for five minutes when Connor saw something in the corner of his eye and without telling the others he wen't downsairs. He heard someone walking. He follow the sound, making sure to made no noise. That's when he saw her in the middle of the room. He saw a crowbar lying on the floor and grab it. If he has to defend himself, he will, event agains a woman.

-Don't move Grace !

Grace turn around and seems surprise at first, then smile at him.

\- Connor, you find me, I always knew you were an handsome and smart man.

\- Why did you attack Lindsay ?

\- I needed her.

\- What for.

\- The great sacrifice Connor, do you expect me to grow old whitout doing anyting. Well I gess I can tell you everything now it's over. I made a pact, every ten years, I have to sacrifice five yong beautifull woman to keep my youth, I dont want to be old Connor, do you understand, I want to stay yong and beautifull forever, We can be this way, always.

\- We ?

\- Yes Connor, I want to share this gift with you, come with me and you will live forever.

She want to touch his face but he slap her hand away.

\- Don't touch me.

\- What, you are mad agains me because of Lindsay, you deserve better than her, I'm much more beautiful, well, at least because of me she will be young and pretty forever.

\- You will never be as beautiful as her.

She smile ironically.

\- Wait, and you'll see it's coming.

\- What's coming.

A bright light surround Grace.

\- Yes, I made the sacrifice, give me beauty.

Suddenly she fell on her knees.

\- Something wrong, what's happening ?

She was watching at her hand, they stard to grow old very quickly.

\- No, it can be, I kill them, I deserve it.

\- That's where you're wrong, you didn't kill Lindsay, she survive !

\- No, that's not possible, it can be, I can't die like this

She run to him, but he was quicker and hit her with the crowbar he found, she fell on the floor.

-Oh dare you lay your hand on me.

She saw him approach her, his eyes full of hatred.

\- Connor, no, You wouldn't hurt me are you, you can't just kill me like that.

\- You die the moment you lay one finger on Lindsay ! And without one more word he push the crowbar into her heart.

She scream in pain and horror. Matt and Peter rush downtsairs by the sound, they find Connor there standing in front a pile of dust.

\- Where is Grace ? Ask Peter

Connor look at them and whent upstairs

\- History !

"Final case log, Matt Preager reporting: The Killer we were looking for was Grace herself, she killed all those women to keep her youth, we don't know how exactly the pact worked. Fortunatelly she didn't manage to kill Lindsay, the pact was broken and she transform into dust by the saying of Connor Doyle. Lindsay make a full recovery after her attack, she'll be perfectly fine. The case remaind unsolve. Preager out"


End file.
